Safe
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: "Every time I suffer you somehow see. Every time I hurt you come to me. Even since we made that bond I've never been able to hide. I'm not a worthwhile person but ever time I say that you say the opposite in a way I can't ignore. I don't want to hear you tell me I'm worth it but you don't stop and I can't forget no matter how hard I try. (Song-fic from Nico's POV)
Hello wonerful readers! This came to me out of the blue when I was listening to Britt Nicole's Lost Get Found album and I had to write it.

It's a song fic done from Nico's point of view and I thought that this was a pretty decent idea of how he might have felt when falling for someone, and I think this could apply to really any pairing one could imagine for Nico.

Hopefully you enjoy the story and I encourage you to check out the song:)

I don't own PJO, Nico, Percy or the song Safe by Britt Nicole.

 _Edit: Edited and updated to fix spelling mistakes and hopefully allow it to flow better. No huge and massive changes have been made to the original song-fic, just a couple of nessesary tweaks to old writing. Hopefully you all enjoy!_

* * *

Note: A wonderful reveiwer by the username **catspats31** ever so kindly pointed out a part of the rules that I had missed that posting song lyrics on here with your stories isn't allowed much to my sadness. You can of course read this without the song if you so desire but if you want to get the effect I intended when I wrote this story I would suggest you to listen to the song and readthe story at the same time for the full effect:)

* * *

 **Safe**

* * *

Every time I suffer you somehow see. Every time I hurt you by pushing you away, you continue coming to me anyway. I've never been able to hide from you, somehow you see me no matter how much I turn away. I'm not a worthwhile person but ever time I say that you say the opposite in a way I can't ignore. I don't want to hear you tell me I'm worth it but you don't stop and I can't forget no matter how hard I try.

Sometimes I wonder if life is worth living but every time I consider ending it you come to my mind and I'm reminded of why I hold on. You trust me and you care about me, you don't try and force me into someone I'm not. The idea of hurting you pains me. But after Tartarus something has broken in me and I'm afraid of losing control.

I have shields around my heart to protect from pain, and while most cannot even see past the first layer you've gotten past them all

You've gotten so close to who I am and it scares me more than any monster ever has.

Every time someone gets to close I push them away and run. But somehow ever time I run I end up bringing you with me even though you've managed to get the closest of them all.

It's not safe. Loving you isn't safe.

I can stand alone. I don't need anyone at my side. That's what I've always told myself but deep down I know that I probably couldn't take it alone. I hate that. I never wanted to be reliant upon another person but you've become my rock.

I'm admitting defeat. Seeing that you truly care about me as a person I realized that I'm willing to open my heart to you. Please don't leave me. Please don't look over me the way everyone else always does, with fear and mistrust. Please don't break my heart.

I'm going to let my walls drop. I'm going to let you in.

I may regret it. Hades knows that if you break my heart I won't ever allow another person past my guards.

But I'm tired of running every time someone starts to try to see past the walls. Every time someone doesn't see who I am.

I don't need you to hang off of every word I say. I just need you to stay by my side even when I push away. I need you to stay my friend.

I don't expect us to ride into the sunset since that really isn't the demigod way. But I know that the little things will keep us going through the hard times and the friendship we built will tie us together when a simple love never would.

When I first realized that my feelings were changing from friend to perhaps something more I had a heart attack. My first instinct was to shut you out and then you came to me and you told me that you never regretted traveling with me with that open expression that I almost never saw. I knew then that I couldn't hurt you when you trusted me enough to show me that part of you that you always kept hidden from the world.

I should be fighting to keep those walls up.

I should be fighting to keep those walls up.

I should be pushing you away before you can hurt me. I should be prioritizing my heart above yours and protecting it with everything.

But I'm not. Call me crazy but I trust you not to destroy my heart.

I'm kicking those walls down and laying myself bare.

I'm letting you see who I am. I'm letting you see the things about me that I hide from myself.

I'm giving you my heart and letting you in. I'm not running away, but running towards you.

You aren't a average person who will glue themselves to my side and worship the ground I walk on. You are your own person who has their own pains and fears. You are like me and bow to no one. You aren't safe. And that's what matters to me the most.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored.


End file.
